


Day 12: Fingering

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Blue Balls, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "I remember the things that used to turn me on, and I thought about them and it worked," Bucky said, shaking his head. "I can get hard – that's no problem. Actually, that kind of is the problem." He gestured somewhat angrily at his crotch and noticed when Steve's gaze flickered there for an instant. "I got hard just fine, but I can't fuckin' come. I jerked off for ages, and it felt great, just like it always did, but I just can't… get there."Steve sucked in a breath. "Oh. Wow."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this was supposed to be a quick little piece. It's longer than any of the others in this series. Whoops.
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. Public sex  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Lazy morning sex  
> 19\. Outdoors (woods, park, garden)  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying a new position  
> 24\. Loud sex  
> 25\. With Toys  
> 26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 12: Fingering **

_Fuck._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_FUCK._

Bucky hesitated only a few seconds before shoving himself up from his bed, yanking on a nearby pair of flannel pajama pants, and yanking his sweaty hair back into an unkempt knot at the nape of his neck. He opened the door a crack, listening for any signs of life, and muttered another curse under his breath – " _Shit_ " – when he heard nothing but silence.

There was no way on earth he would sleep until he had this problem sorted out, though, and he had tried everything he could think of.

Steve's bedroom door stood partway open, as always, and in the faint glow of the soft white fairy lights Tony had hung in the window as a joke – the joke was on him, because Steve actually liked them – Bucky could see the hulking form of his best friend curled up on his side with his broad back to the door. It was nearly one in the morning, and since Steve usually went to bed by eleven, he was surely sound asleep.

_Are you sure you need to wake him?_

_Do I have a choice?_

_FUCK._

Bucky approached the bed with the stealth he had cultivated out of necessity over the course of many unspeakable missions, hesitating again as he stood by Steve's bedside, watching his bare shoulder rise and fall with his slow breaths. Before he could decide how to approach this, Steve's deep voice broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Bucky climbed onto the bed, leaning against the headboard, and Steve rolled over to face him. "I had no idea this was a problem before tonight. I haven't even tried, or even _thought_ about it, since the war, but I started to remember things a week or so ago, and I finally figured I'd give it a try, but nothing _happened_ , and I kept trying and trying, and I tried everything, but—"

"Buck." Steve sat up next to him and rested one of his great big paws on Bucky's shoulder, his blankets falling to pool in his lap. " _What_ did you try? What are you talking about?"

Bucky closed his eyes, misery sliding across his face. "I can't get off, Steve."

Steve was quiet for a moment, and when Bucky opened his eyes, Steve's were trained on him with confusion. "You can't—"

"I remember the things that used to turn me on, and I thought about them and it worked," Bucky said, shaking his head. "I can get hard – that's no problem. Actually, that kind of _is_ the problem." He gestured somewhat angrily at his crotch and noticed when Steve's gaze flickered there for an instant. "I got hard just fine, but I can't fuckin' _come_. I jerked off for ages, and it felt great, just like it always did, but I just can't… get there."

Steve sucked in a breath. "Oh. Wow."

"Yeah." Bucky grimaced, shifting position and palming his painful hard-on, hoping rearranging it would relieve some of the pressure. It didn't. "I think I rubbed it raw, for fuck sake. But _nothing_. I never had this problem before. I think all the freezing and thawing and re-freezing must've broken something."

He let out a dry sob, hanging his head, and Steve's hand slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck, rubbing gently.

"You're not broken."

"Yeah," Bucky huffed, "tell that to my therapist."

Steve chuckled, shaking Bucky lightly with the hand on his neck. "Funny you should say that, actually. My therapist was the one who suggested the only thing that actually worked when I had the same problem."

Bucky's eyes widened. "You—"

"After I came out of the ice, it took me a little while to get around to, uh… getting reacquainted with myself." Bucky couldn't see well enough to tell, but it sure as hell sounded like Steve was blushing. "The same thing happened," Steve continued, "and I figured the same thing you did – that the ice ruined something in me. But we heal, remember? So that meant it couldn't be physical, right?"

"Huh." Bucky frowned. "Then what was it? Mental?"

"Not exactly." Steve's hand still rested on Bucky's neck, warm and comforting. "The way Dr. Rick explained it, basically, I'd gone so long without it that my body pretty much forgot _how_. To, uh, y'know."

"Blow your load? Shoot your wad? Bust your nut? Crack your marbles?" Bucky narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Do you mean _have an orgasm_ , Stevie?"

Shaking with horrified laughter, Steve shoved him lightly. "Jesus Christ, Buck. _Yeah_. All of those."

"So what did he tell you to do? I'm desperate here, buddy."

Steve swallowed loudly. "Well… you have to be willing to, uh… try something you might not have tried before."

"Like what? Look at tentacle porn?" Bucky shrugged. "Checked that out last week. Didn't do anything for me."

"You're impossible."

"Yeah!" Bucky exclaimed. "That's what I've been _saying_!"

Steve gave him a stern look. "Okay, I'm gonna get graphic. If you laugh at me, I'm gonna leave you like this. Got it?"

"I ain't laughing. I'll try anything." Bucky shifted again. "It's gonna fall off soon if I don't do something about it."

"We can't have that." Steve cleared his throat, looking away for a moment. "Okay, uh… so he suggested I try prostate massage. Y'know what that is?"

Bucky nodded slowly. "So, uh… sticking your fingers up your ass?"

"Ah. Well. Yeah," Steve stammered. "That's the basic idea."

"Tried that." Bucky heaved a bone-weary sigh. "Didn't help."

"Well, it's a little more than just sticking your fingers up there. He told me it was easier if I had someone to help me, but I'd just woken up in a new century, and I hardly knew anyone." Steve chuckled, shaking his head. "It wasn't like I was gonna ask Fury to do it."

With a grin, Bucky shrugged a shoulder. "Not your type, huh?"

"Not exactly." Was he blushing again? Bucky couldn't tell. "So he sent me the link to a video tutorial online. It was… enlightening. Back in our day, we'd have called it pornography, but now, it's self-help. Go figure."

"And did you try it?" Bucky despised the eagerness in his voice, but it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. Besides, if there was one person alive who wouldn't judge him for that or anything else, it was the man sitting next to him. The relationship they shared – both in the distant past, and, now that Bucky was returning to himself, in the present – ran deeper than mere friendship. Bucky used to consider Steve like a brother, but even that didn't encompass everything he felt for Steve, everything they shared. He was content considering them undefined other than what they'd always been: just Steve and Bucky, inseparable.

"I did," Steve admitted. "It took me a few minutes to find what I was looking for, but once I did, it was game over."

"It worked? Did you shoot off?"

"Oh my God," Steve snickered. "Gallons. And a bunch more times before I quit, one after the other."

"Shit," Bucky sighed, pained. "That sounds fuckin' amazing right about now."

"I can see if I still have the link in my email," Steve began, but Bucky grabbed his forearm, panicked.

"No, man, this is serious – I'm dyin' here!" he cried. "I don't have the patience to sit through a how-to video. My fuckin' balls are gonna explode. Can you… would you mind giving me a hand? Uh, so to speak."

They both burst into self-conscious laughter at the same instant, leaning against each other until it passed.

"Y'know I'd never ask if I wasn't desperate," Bucky said at last.

"You could," Steve mumbled. "You could always ask, Buck. I'd do anything for you."

"This kinda goes beyond the boundaries of friendship."

Steve shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we never had boundaries to begin with."

"Good point," Bucky said with a grin. "So…"

"Yeah." Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulder and squeezed, dropping a kiss on his temple for good measure. "I'll help you, pal."

"Great. You can start by not calling me _pal_ when you're about to finger-pop me like a dame."

"Fuck off." Steve shoved him again, laughing.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Bucky asked, sliding downward until his head rested on the pillow.

Steve stared down at him with a peculiar expression on his face – simultaneously guarded and wide open, somehow. "Let me just wash my hands and grab a couple things, and I'll be right back."

"Okay." Bucky watched him swing his legs out of bed and pad into the en suite bathroom wearing just a pair of thin grey sweatpants. The light came on, the water ran, and Steve fumbled around for a few moments before returning with a damp washcloth and a dry hand towel, both of which he placed on the nightstand before opening the drawer below and withdrawing a small bottle of what looked like clear liquid.

"Uh." Steve licked his lips as he returned to sit next to Bucky. "Yeah. Well. I s'pose we should start with, uh. Okay."

"Nervous, doll?" Bucky teased, and Steve gave him a dirty look.

"I swear to God, James Buchanan…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'll quit. Should I, uh, take my pants off, I guess?"

Steve nodded, his eyes wide and luminous. "Yeah. That's a good place to start."

"Can I ask…" Bucky chewed his lip. "Will you do something else for me? Just so it ain't so weird?"

"Told you," Steve said gruffly, "I'd do anything for you. I meant it."

Bucky realized his heart was pounding; ridiculous! This was _Steve_ , for God's sake. Steve, who had never once let him down or passed judgment on him or made him feel any less than ten feet tall. "Would you mind taking yours off, too?" he asked in a tiny voice completely unlike his regular confident timbre. "Just so it doesn't feel so, I dunno… clinical?"

"Oh," Steve breathed out, then nodded, the movement jerky. "Yeah. 'Course. Anything you need."

Steve lay back next to him and lifted slightly to slide his sweats down his narrow hips, and Bucky tried not to stare; he really did. It was impossible not to watch, though, as inch by inch of Steve's muscular ass and thighs appeared, and when he glanced up to see that _oh, shit,_ Bucky wasn't the only one whose cock was hard enough to pound nails, and _Jesus Christ_ , was that thing huge, he looked away in a hurry and nearly shredded his pajama pants yanking them off as quickly as he did.

"Not a word." Steve's voice was soft and impossibly deep, carrying a vague warning note. "It's just a physical reaction—"

"It'd help a lot more if you wouldn't say shit like that," Bucky said, throwing his metal forearm over his eyes and reaching down to take his own cock into his hand, letting go with a hiss when his palm touched raw, chafed skin. "Ow. Don't ruin the illusion, here, would ya?"

"The illusion of…" Steve trailed off, and Bucky practically heard the gears turning.

"I came to you 'cause I need this," Bucky murmured, keeping his eyes covered so he didn't have to meet Steve's, "but that doesn't mean I don't actually _want_ it. Don't make me feel weird about it, please…"

"I'd never." Steve moved closer and rested a hand on Bucky's taut belly. "You're no weirder than me, in that case, 'cause I want it, too. I wanna make you feel good, but not just 'cause you're hurting. I just… want you to feel good. And maybe it's selfish, but I wanna be the one to make you feel that way. I always have."

Warily, Bucky removed his arm from his face and blinked up at Steve, whose expression was even more naked than his bare body. He could think of a million things to say, but none of them came close to being adequate, so he settled on a simple request: "Kiss me?"

Without hesitation, Steve did.

Many long moments and languid kisses later, Bucky broke away with a gasp, his fingers digging into Steve's biceps to ground himself. "Not that I want this to be over, _ever_ ," he said, breathless, "but—"

"Hold on," Steve whispered, reaching over to snag the bottle he left on the nightstand. Bucky watched, absorbing the sight of lean muscle and supple skin, and when Steve returned, Bucky smiled up at him.

"Ready when you are."

"Okay." Steve took a steadying breath and kissed him once more, quickly, before resting on widespread knees between Bucky's thighs and guiding Bucky to drape his legs over Steve's, leaving Bucky spread wide but unashamed of how exposed he was. "Tell me if it's uncomfortable or if I go too fast, okay?"

Bucky nodded, silent and trusting, content to watch Steve as he slicked his fingers from the bottle before snapping it shut and dropping it on the bed next to them. Glancing once more at Bucky's face, Steve smiled a soft, gentle, irresistible smile before dropping his gaze to focus on the task at hand.

"Ah." Bucky tensed for a second at the feeling of Steve's fingertips ghosting over his entrance, willing himself to relax. As soon as he did, Steve circled the tight ring of muscle with his middle finger, rubbing soothingly but firmly until Bucky opened up for him. When Steve's finger slid inside to the first knuckle, Steve paused, twisting his finger a bit but not pressing any further, until Bucky made an affirmative noise, and Steve continued twisting the digit as he proceeded with careful pressure.

"Okay," Bucky whispered when Steve's hand bumped against the lower curve of his ass, indicating he was up to the third knuckle, and Steve paused again. "That's okay, Stevie, it's good. Now what?"

"Now we take it slow," Steve said, leaning over to kiss the flat spot just below Bucky's bellybutton. The head of Bucky's cock brushed the underside of Steve's chin, making Bucky whimper with a heady combination of want and discomfort, and Steve leveled a gaze at him up the length of Bucky's torso. "Don't worry," he murmured with a smirk, addressing Bucky's dick directly. "Once you're healed up a bit, I'll be coming back to visit."

Bucky reached for a pillow to throw at him, but before his hand closed around anything, Steve flicked the end of his tongue over the tip of Bucky's cock, collecting the bead of pearly fluid swelling there. Bucky groaned, the muscles in his abdomen all clenching at once, and Steve drew back, eyes half lidded, lips pressed together as he savored the taste.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed, "I'll definitely be making another visit."

Bucky let out a breathy laugh. "Stop by any time."

"I'm gonna move my finger, okay?" Steve asked, waiting for Bucky's nod to continue. Steve withdrew a little and moved his fingertip in a searching press against Bucky's inner wall.

Bucky gasped then, his eyes flying open wide, and a slow smile spread across Steve's face. "Yeah, there it is," he murmured. "Here we go, okay? Let me know if it's too intense or you need something else."

"Mm-hmm." Bucky melted into the mattress as Steve traced the rounded swelling beneath his fingertip, strokes gentle at first but growing firmer as he progressed. The sounds trickling from Bucky's throat surprised even Bucky; he remembered being fairly vociferous during sex, but much more coherent, while these sounds were uncontrollable, almost feral.

His cock twitched against his belly as if pleading for release – _I feel your pain, little buddy_ , he thought, a tad hysterical – and he saw Steve eyeing it as he licked his lips. As much as he wanted Steve's mouth on him – oh, God, did he want! – he knew it would bring more pain than pleasure, so he opened his mouth to protest when Steve bent down again, only managing a low, trembling groan as Steve's tongue laved over Bucky's balls, drawing one into his mouth and suckling gently before repeating the action on the other.

"Oh, fuck, Steve!" Bucky cried, the sensations overwhelming but nowhere near enough, but then Steve took both balls into his mouth at once and hummed, simultaneously stroking his fingertip hard against Bucky's prostate while pressing the pad of his thumb into the tender patch of flesh just behind Bucky's balls, massaging the sensitive gland from both sides, and that was it. Howling in equal parts pleasure and relief, Bucky let himself float, his consciousness exploding into pinpoints of light and heat, barely registering endless spurts of wet heat gushing from his throbbing dick. It seemed to go on forever, the wave cresting and crashing only to crest again, and dimly, from somewhere nearby, he heard Steve's low voice murmuring soft, incomprehensible words and felt Steve's warm breath against his cheek, tethering him.

When Bucky came back to earth, he let out a shuddering sigh, turning his head to find Steve there, propped on his elbow. Steve's free hand stroked Bucky's thigh, and his lips were pressed against Bucky's hair. "There you go, baby," Steve said, his voice sweet and thick like syrup, and Bucky managed to pry open his eyes, smiling up at Steve, just as dopey as if he'd been drugged.

"Did I—?"

" _Did_ you." Steve chuckled, raising his eyebrows and turning his eyes toward Bucky's chest, so Bucky craned his neck to look.

"Holy shit." Bucky flopped back to the pillows again. "I look like a Jackson Pollock."

Steve broke into a wide grin. "Yes, you do, and I love that you know who that is."

"You leave art books all over the apartment. Sometimes I even remember how to read."

Poking Bucky in the ribs, Steve bent to kiss him before rolling over and returning with the washcloth and towel from the nightstand, first wiping away the abundant evidence of their success and then patting Bucky's torso dry before pulling the covers over both of them.

"Wait," Bucky said, struggling against the sleepy warmth pervading every part of his body. "Not fair if I get off and you don't."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and tugged him close, his chest to Bucky's back. "It's taken care of."

"How?"

"Didn't take more than a stroke or two after watching you like that. _Fuck_."

"Mmm," Bucky murmured, wiggling backward until every possible square inch of them was pressed together. " _Fuck_ is a great idea, but let's sleep for a bit first, okay?"

Steve breathed out a laugh into Bucky's hair. "Anything for you, Buck."

**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the eye of newt to my porn potion!


End file.
